


Winner Takes It All

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Purgatory, frenemies to lovers, monster hunting for fun, purgatory dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Cas is an angel, and Dean is a demon. A friendship between the two is forbidden but that doesn’t keep Cas from regularly meeting Dean on the shores of Purgatory for some conversation and light monster hunting.This time's a little different.“What are the terms of this… bet.”“You win, and you get one request from yours truly.”“And if you win?” Cas asks.“If I win.” Dean laughs. “Angel,whenI win, I want a kiss.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	Winner Takes It All

Cas is an angel, and Dean is a demon. A friendship between the two is forbidden but that doesn’t keep Cas from regularly meeting Dean on the shores of Purgatory for some conversation and light monster hunting. 

“Hey, angel,” Dean says with a smirk sharper than his blade. His eyes are full black, and make Cas’s feathers prickle. “I thought we’d do something a little different today.”

“Oh?” Cas frowns. He’s enjoyed their routine of chat, hunt, chat. He’s a skilled warrior, and likes practicing his abilities. Especially with Dean watching. He particularly enjoyed it once when after Cas beheaded a leviathan, Dean whistled. Or a separate time, when Dean clapped a hand on Cas’s shoulder and asked, “Can you show me that again?”

“Hear me out,” Dean says now. “Let’s have a contest.”

Cas frowns harder. “A contest.”

“Most leviathan kills wins.” Dean shrugs, nonchalant. “Unless you’re a chicken.”

“Despite my wings,” Cas says, “I assure you I am not poultry.”

“Cas that’s not…” As he shakes his head, Dean’s smirk loses some edge, softening. “You in or what?”

“What are the terms of this… bet.”

“You win, and you get one request from yours truly.”

“And if you win?” Cas asks.

“If I win.” Dean laughs. “Angel, _when_ I win, I want a kiss.”

Cas stands perfectly still. His skin itches, and a need to flee fights inside of him with a desperate desire to stay right here. To reach out. To run his hands through Dean’s hair, and drag him close.

He closes his eyes, and tries to tamper down his fluttering grace. When he opens them again and looks at Dean, with his wide shoulders, strong jawline, and _freckles_ , he immediately loses any imitation of calm he’d been working on. Worse, the strength and dark beauty lurking underneath Dean’s physical form beacons Cas in a way he doesn’t totally understand. In a way he never felt before.

“Romantic attachments between angels and demons are forbidden,” Cas says, because someone ought to, shouldn’t they?

“Yeah, well, so is friendship, but…” Dean waves between them. “Here we are.”

Cas narrows his eyes. He should say no. He should _definitely_ say no. Instead, he says, “Deal.”

Dean’s inner darkness blossoms in an intricate pattern, brightening. Cas can’t stop staring at him. 

“Okay, great,” Dean says. “So when I say go, go. Got it?”

Cas nods.

“Okay,” Dean says. He lowers himself, muscles tensing. “Go!” He starts forward, takes two steps, and stops. He looks back.

Cas has not moved and will not move.

“I know you’re fast, Angel, but if you want to actually win this thing -”

“I don’t.”

Dean blinks. “Run that by me again?”

“I don’t want to win,” Cas says.

“You… what?”

Cas swallows. Beneath his skin, his grace hums pleasantly, urging his truth, his desire, his everything - closer to Dean.

So Cas licks his lips and says, “I want to kiss you.”

Dean runs a hand down his face. He takes the holy father’s name in vain, but before Cas can chide him, Dean throws his blade into the ground and storms straight for Cas.

“You lose,” Dean says, and Cas nods. He keeps nodding as Dean takes him by the lapels of his coat and yanks him forward. He stops only when Dean’s mouth crashes into his. 

Dean’s darkness grabs hold of Cas’s light, or is it the other way around? Cas can’t tell in the haze of lips and tongues and strong hands and soft, begging noises.

When they finally do separate - not for air, they don’t need that - but to find themselves when so lost in the other, Dean gives Cas a devil’s smile and says, “Forbidden tastes so good.”

And Cas can only agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, [thekingslover](). Visit me! :)


End file.
